Snow
by sk1601
Summary: My second ever fic.  This is a light hearted one-shot that popped into my head given the current weather.  Please read and review!


**I'm now on day 4 of being snowed in and it's set to continue. I think I might be losing my mind. Anyway, this idea came into my head and alleviated the boredom for a while. Please read and review. Thanks!**

* * *

I'm not usually a morning person, in fact I don't function well for the first few hours after waking. There are times however, like this morning, when a certain redhead wakes me in the most blissful of ways.

"Morning baby," Emily says as she starts to place gentle kisses to my neck.

"Morning," I whisper back.

"Cold last night, wasn't it?" She asks as she trails her lips further up to my jaw, nipping at my skin with her teeth.

"Yeah," I breathe out. I've only been awake for a few minutes and already this girl has my heart hammering in my chest, my breathing quickening.

Emily moves her body onto mine, pressing herself flush against me. Her hands move and hold my face steady as her mouth finds my own. Her lips push into mine firmly, her tongue brushing over my bottom lip and searching for my own. I groan and wrap my arms around her back, pulling her as close to me as possible. She pulls her lips back and rests her forehead against mine. I open my eyes to be met by her smiling at the breathless state she has worked me into.

"You're in a good mood," I force out, whilst tangling one hand in her soft red curls.

"I'm always in a good mood waking up next to you. You're gorgeous," she smiles confidently at me, the smile reaching her eyes this time.

Emily moves back and sits up, resting on my thighs. Her hands run down my body and come to rest on my stomach. She fiddles with the buttons of the over sized shirt I'd worn to bed and smirks playfully.

"However, this is a look that I don't like on you," she says as she begins to undo the buttons.

"It was cold last night," I reply, my eyes fixed to hers.

"You have me to keep you warm though," she husks out as her fingers reach the last of the buttons. "I like you better naked."

I gasp as she pulls the shirt open, exposing my skin to the cool air. My nipples immediately harden and she carefully runs her fingertips over them. I can feel my chest begin to heave under her touch.

"Seems you prefer it too," she replies before pushing her body back down against mine and meeting my lips in a searing kiss.

"Jesus Ems," I mumble out in between kisses.

At that moment I hear a click and music starts playing from my radio.

"What's that?" Emily asks as her kisses begin to trail down my neck again.

"The alarm, just ignore it," I groan out.

My skin begins to shiver as her lips move lower. Her hands are on my thighs, pushing them gently apart and she moves back to kneel in between them.

"Fuck," I mutter as her lips continue their descent. I watch as her head disappears underneath the covers, moving further down. She nips the inside of one of my legs with her teeth causing me to moan deeply.

"Tease," I hiss out as I push my hips up to her face.

Emily reaches up with one hand, searching for my own and links her fingers with mine. She gently kisses the inside of my thigh and gets closer to where I want her. I'm now desperate for her mouth on me. I can feel my heart beating in my chest in anticipation. She inches closer and lets out a hot breath over me before suddenly stopping.

"Emily!" I groan out in frustration.

"Sssh, what did that say?" She asks as she sticks her head out from underneath the covers.

"Ems, please," I beg.

She pushes her finger to my lips before looking in the direction of the radio, her brow furrowing in concentration.

_And if you've just woken up this morning, you might be surprised to find Bristol covered in several inches of snow. The city is a white out. Police are advising people to only travel if absolutely necessary. For more information check out our website._

Emily looks at me and smiles excitedly before jumping up and running to the window. She pulls back the curtains and starts to dance around like a hyperactive child.

"Wow look Naoms, snow! Fucking hell, the place is covered."

"Emily," I groan out, sitting up slightly and pulling the bed covers around my body.

"There must be at least a foot of it, we're totally going out in it. We've not had proper snow for ages!" She beams excitedly.

"Emily," I groan out again, exasperated. She turns to look at me. "We were in the middle of something," I state, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"We can do that later," she replies, walking over to the wardrobe, raiding through it for warm clothes.

"Later?" I spit out. "You can't work me up like that and just leave me," I plead.

Emily smiles at me from the foot of the bed whilst pulling on jeans and a jumper.

"DIY honey," she winks in reply.

"What?" I question. "That's not as fun," I complain.

"You never complained when I let you watch me do it," she says sticking out her tongue.

"That's different," I say with a blush. "Come back to bed."

"Not happening Nai. Get dressed and come out with me," she smiles before leaping off the bed in excitement.

...

"Emily, I'm freezing, can we go in now?" I whine.

I rub my hands together and stuff them into my coat pocket, wishing I'd found my gloves before coming out. Emily chooses to ignore me and continues making her snowman happily. She looks tiny all wrapped up in her winter coat, wearing a beanie hat and a dark green scarf wrapped around her neck. Her nose scrunches up and she smiles as she places stones in place of his eyes.

"Do we have a carrot?" She asks.

"For what?" I reply sharply.

Emily rolls her eyes, "Duh, his nose of course."

I shake my head and pull my hat further down to cover my ears.

"Emily, I'm freezing. Come on we've been out here for over an hour," I complain again.

She moves towards me and places a light kiss to my nose.

"What about a tangerine?"

"Huh?" I grunt out.

"Haven't you ever seen the snowman?" she replies, quirking her eyebrow.

"No."

"Well that's a shame. Your lips are blue, give me a kiss," Emily says putting her arms up around my neck.

I settle my lips against hers and press my cold face against hers. Our kiss quickly makes me feel better until I feel Emily's fingers slip into my collar and drop snow down my back.

"Hey!" I shout out pulling back from her.

Emily stands laughing at me, sticking out her tongue.

"You're not funny," I state in annoyance whilst shuffling uncomfortably at the cold sensation running down my spine.

"Aw," Emily says sarcastically, pouting at me.

"Right you," I say leaning forward, "come here."

Emily screams and tries to run through the garden, which she quickly realises is difficult given that the snow is up to her knees. I catch up with her but stumble and end up falling on top of her, flat onto the snow. We're lying face to face.

"Apologise," I smirk at her.

Emily bites her lip nervously and shakes her head.

"You asked for it," I laugh as I reach out and pin her hands to the side, pushing her further into the snow.

"I'm not apologising," Emily whispers.

"Let's go inside babe, where it's warm," I say softly before pressing my lips to her cheek.

I stand up and reach out for Emily's hand pulling her out of the snow.

"Come on, let's go for a bath," Emily replies, leading me back into the house.

...

"A warm bath and relaxing on the couch. This is more like it," I say, leaning back onto the couch and pulling Emily's body closer to mine, her head resting against my chest.

"I guess this is nice too," she agrees.

We both look out of the window and watch the snow fall, thick and fast. Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"You looked very cute playing in the snow Fitch, but it's just too cold."

"Did you never play in the snow when you were little Nai?" Emily asked whilst running her fingers down my arm.

"No, I didn't like it," I answered.

"Really?" She said sitting up and looking at me in confusion.

"Really," I confirmed.

"What did you do then, when all the other kids were out playing in the snow Nai?"

"I read."

"You read?" Emily giggled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "Just I imagine you all cute sitting in and reading your books. Is that why you're so smart?"

I nodded and laughed at her.

"There's something quite romantic about staying in all wrapped up with you and watching the snow fall," Emily whispered.

"So you agree that it's nicer staying in here than being out in that Ems?"

I reached out and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah."

"Does that mean if we're snowed in again tomorrow that we don't have to go out in it?" I asked.

"Nope, we don't," she said leaning in to kiss me. "In fact," she said against my lips. "We can stay in bed all day, and you won't need to wear your pyjamas."


End file.
